


Il trionfo del guerriero arcano del vento

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Pantheon divino [17]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Battle, Demon Hunters, Goddesses
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-07-29 23:10:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16274297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Seguito di Salvato dal vento.Prompt Lista 1: 12. Viaggio.Fandom: Originale.Parole: 680.Titolo: Il trionfo del guerriero arcano del vento.





	1. Chapter 1

Il trionfo del guerriero arcano del vento

Koji avanzava con sguardo deciso, si sfilò dalle spalle lo zainetto con la tenda che portava con sé e lo lasciò cadere pesantemente a terra, facendo un deciso fracasso metallico con pentole e padelle.

< Lo sento, mi sta già aspettando > pensò.

Il demone si fece avanti, ad ogni suo passo tremava la terra e il suo incedere era lento e cadenzato. Dimenava rapidamente solamente la lunga coda chiodata, abbattendola sul brullo terreno. Era avvolto dal candido vapore acqueo della cascata al suo fianco, che si diffondeva gelido tutt’intorno.

Il demone aveva innumerevoli teste di pietra, tutte protese davanti a sé, dagli occhi rossi cerulei, e dalle cui narici dilatate si alzava del fumo nero. Da alcune fauci uscivano lingue di fiamme.

I ruggiti della creatura erano coperti dal rumore scrociante dell’acqua. 

“Sei giunto per la tua rovina” ruggì il demone. Il suo corpo coriaceo era umido e solcato da rivoli d’acqua.

“Qui giunge al termine il mio lungo viaggio di ricerca” disse il giovane, evocando una falce di vento.

Si alzò su un piede ed iniziò a vorticare su se stesso, si vedevano solo i fendenti della sua lama. Rischiò di scivolare sul terreno sdrucciolevole per l’acqua e il dio guardiano del vento spiccò il volo.

Delle ali di vento, dalla forma di quelle di un’aquila, ma gigantesche in proporzione, gli erano apparse sulle spalle.

Koji schivò i morsi delle creature, le teste si muovevano lentamente.

Koji, continuando a girare su se stesso, colpiva con terribili fendenti dell’avversario che si disintegravano sulla corazza dell’avversario. Si accanì a colpire sulla lunga coda dell’avversario, dalla forma affusolata e priva della spessa copertura di roccia. 

Il resto del corpo era calcareo, nero, irregolare e butterato di spuntoni.

Istericamente la mazza chiodata si abbatteva al suolo, spaccandolo, creando crepe e piccole voragini.

La figura di Koji era una macchia indistinta, a causa della rapidità dei suoi movimenti la sua lama sembrava essersi moltiplicata.

Il demone tentava di girare le teste, ma queste sbattevano tra loro e non riuscivano a piegare il collo come volevano.

< Nobu non hai potuto accompagnarmi fisicamente in quest’ultimo viaggio. 

Ho raggiunto la mia forma definitiva, ‘bro’. Però il tuo spirito mi ha guidato passo dopo passo, grazie al legame che unisce le nostre anime.

Ora sto affrontando il demone nella sua forma più potente e meno umanoide > pensò.

La coda del demone si staccò, utilizzando il vento il guerriero la tramutò in un’arma. Fece sparire la falce e la utilizzò per annientare la difesa di pietra incantata del demone.

Gli occhi delle teste rimanenti divennero bianchi, le sue lingue penzolavano. Il sangue schizzava tutt’intorno.

< Demone, purtroppo per te, in questa parte finale del mio allenamento ho memoria del modo in cui mi sconfiggesti la prima volta e sono pronto > pensò la divinità.

Le bocche del demone si spalcarono ed iniziarono a vomitare lava e a lanciare alte fiamme. Meteoriti fiammeggianti cadevano dal cielo e si alzarono delle colonne di fuoco dal terreno, l’acqua della cascata aveva iniziato a ribollire. Il vapore si era fatto caldo, era impossibile respirare.

Un serpente di vento scattò fuori dall’acqua e avvolse nelle sue spire il lento demone. Rumori di ossa risuonarono tutt’intorno, mentre la creatura inutilmente riversava i suoi attacchi di fuoco contro il serpente, venne stritolato e la sua carcassa si abbandonò esanime e orribilmente ripiegata su se stessa contro il suo assalitore.

Il serpente condusse il demone con sé nelle profondità del fiume, la tempesta di fuoco era cessata e lentamente l’acqua si stava raffreddando.

Koji fece scomparire la barriera di vento con cui si era protetto, era atterrato al suolo ed esausto si abbandonò a terra.

La sua arma sporca di sangue rotolò un po’ più in là, fermandosi contro una roccia.

< Sono completamente svuotato di ogni energia, ma il viaggio della mia vita può ricominciare. Dovrò tornare indietro, affrontare nuovamente le alte montagne e le lunghe pianure, ma Nobu, tornerò da te e vivremo la nostra nuova esistenza.

Siamo liberi >. Perse i sensi con un sorriso dipinto sul volto pallido e affaticato.


	2. Brojob

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Koji e Nobu sono finalmente riuniti nel regno delle divinità.

La luna piena illuminava l’isoletta volante.

I due giovani erano stesi sull’erba umida, sotto l’albero di ciliegio che perdeva i rosei petali dei fiori, davanti a loro si profilava una gigantesca luna piena.

“Non mi aspettavo fosse così silenzioso e solitario il mondo degli dei, bro” disse Koji.

Il cielo color cenere era illuminato da una luce soffusa, che si riverberava anche sulle spesse nuvole, più simile a quella di un sole invernale, nonostante ci fosse la luna.

Nobu sbatté il pugno contro il suo.

“Bro, qui possiamo solo contare l’uno sull’altro” disse.

“Brojob”. Scherzò Koji.

< Ormai vediamo sia con i nostri occhi che con quelli dell’altro. Le nostre menti sono così connesse da sembrare fuse, mentre le nostre anime risuonano all’unisono.

In questa eternità siamo quasi un’unica entità che condivide ogni cosa. Parliamo più per abitudine che per reale necessità, come mangiamo per ricordo di quelle che erano necessità molti secoli fa > pensò.

Avvertiva l’odore dell’umidità pungergli le narici, mentre le sue dita erano intorpidite, il vento gelido sferzava la sua pelle nuda, facendolo rabbrividire.

Nobu si stese su un fianco, accanto a lui e gli sorrise, affondando la spalla nel terreno fangoso, fili d’erba erano rimasti aderiti alla cute di entrambi.

“Anche se per me, mia divinità, tu sei anche di più di un fratello” ammise.

Koji gli prese la mano nella propria.

“Anche tu per me” rispose.

Il potere del vento si attivò, creando uno yin e yang sotto di loro, metà bianco e metà nero che prese l’intera isola. All’interno dei cerchi del colore opposto c’erano i due ragazzi, intenti a tenersi per mano.

 

 

 


End file.
